


Accusation

by RileyC



Series: 30 Days of Writing [2]
Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, Sequel speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois offers her support when Lex Luthor stirs up support for his anti-Superman campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> For "30 Days of Writing: a drabble a day" challenge.
> 
> Day 2 - Accusation

Lois knew she’d find him up here, in the shadow of the _Planet’s_ globe, gaze trained westward and probably wishing he was still in Kansas.

“They’re wrong, you know.” She stood beside him, not quite touching, just being there.

“Are they?” he asked, and Lois hated the note of self-doubt in his voice. “If I’d—I could have—”

It wouldn’t help to tick off all the reasons that he’d had no choice, to point out that he had saved so many lives. She had the list memorized and hauled it out whenever a Superman detractor was unfortunate enough to cross her pass. She itched to go toe-to-toe with Luthor with it and demolish him point by point. No one could beat up on Clark like Clark did, though, and Lois had learned the only thing to do was let him work through it.

“Are you sorry I found you?” Because the only person who could beat up Lois Lane was herself and she had spent more than one sleepless night wondering if she should have left things—left him—alone. Now that she knew, she couldn’t imagine a world without him, but sometimes she wondered if Zod would have found him if she hadn’t already paved the way.

“Lois, no, I—” He looked at her then, those dorky glasses sliding down his nose. “I wish there’d been time for everyone to get used to me first, though. Maybe that could have made a difference.”

“Maybe.” She touched him now, settling the glasses more firmly on the bridge of his nose and letting her hand linger along his face for a moment. “Hostile alien invasions are what happens when you’re making other plans,” she said and knew everything would be all right when he smiled.

“Now,” she went on, brisk now, “we have work to do. Diana Prince and Col. Trevor?” she prompted when he gave her a vague look.

“Right. Did your contacts come through on them?”

“Plenty on Steve Trevor, not so much on Ms. Prince,” Lois said as she took Clark’s arm and steered him to the door.

“Let me guess, you smell a story?”

“Smallville, I always smell a story…”


End file.
